As high-tech industries advance rapidly, countries of the world have increasingly larger demands for energy sources, and petroleum in the world has been explored and used extensively, and thus the petroleum storage becomes less and less. Besides the decreasing storage of petroleum, research institutes also point out that resources including natural gases and coals may be exhausted within a century, and thus “energy shortage” has become one of the major issues of the world that demands immediate attentions and solutions.
To overcome the energy shortage issue, related manufacturers have conducted research and development of new energy sources, and increasingly more devices of new energy sources including solar energy, wind power and hydro power are designed, but the portion of renewable energy has been neglected. In many countries, over million tons of waste substances are produced yearly, and the waste substances are either buried or incinerated. In general, moisture contained in the waste substances is evaporated into water vapor (H2O), in addition to a large amount of carbon dioxide (CO2) and carbon (C), after the waste substances are combusted. When carbon dioxide and carbon produce an endothermic reaction, then carbon monoxide (CO) will be produced. Further, when water vapor and carbon produce an ethothermic reaction, then carbon monoxide and hydrogen (H2) will be produced, and carbon monoxide and hydrogen are combustible gases that can be collected and transmitted to a combustion power generation organization for being used as a substitute fuel to generate electric power. Some manufacturers have foreseen the huge energy source, market and profit brought by the combustible gases produced in the combustion of the waste substances and designed various different energy recycle vaporization systems, so that the waste substance in a vaporization system will not be combusted completely (which is a smoldering combustion), and will produce a large amount of combustible gas by utilizing the repeated endothermic and exothermic reactions occurred therein.
Since dusts and impurities are produced after the waste substances have gone through the combustion in the energy recycle vaporization system, and the dusts and impurities cannot be combusted completely and generally come with a small size and a light weight. Therefore, the dusts and impurities will be floated and drifted by a rising air current produced during the combustion and mixed into the combustible gas. When manufacturers recycle the combustible gas produced after the waste substances are combusted, the dusts and impurities contained in the combustible gas will be recycled together. When the manufacturers adopt a general filter net for filtering the recycled combustible gas, only larger impurities with a sheet shape can be collected, but the large sheet-shaped impurities will be cracked and broken into smaller pieces easily after the impurities are blocked and collected. When the manufacturers use a filter net with smaller meshes, the impurities will clog the meshes of the filter net and makes the combustible gas difficult to pass through the meshes of the filter net. Furthermore, the filter net may be oxidized, damdeteriorated, or become brittle more quickly due to a high temperature produced during the combustion. When the combustible gas contains more non-combustible dusts and impurities, the quality of the combustible gas will be poor, so that when the combustible gas is used for the combustion again, the expected quality of energy cannot be obtained, and the combustion performance provided by the recycled combustible gas will be affected significantly, or even a serious air pollution will result. Besides the aforementioned problems, the timing for the manufacturers to recycle the combustible gas is usually at the time after the waste substance has gone through the smoldering combustion in the energy recycle vaporization system and recycled directly from the energy recycle vaporization system. Then, the combustible gas with a high temperature will be flushed into a recycle device, so that the recycle device may be damdeteriorated or related components may be deteriorated easily in the high temperature environment for a long time, and thus the manufacturer's production and maintenance costs remain very high.
Therefore, related recycle energy system manufacturers spare no effort to provide feasible solutions for filtering the impurities in the combustible gas and lowering the temperature to improve the quality of the combustible gas and extend the using life of the recycle devices in order to gain better competitiveness in the energy market by means of the high-quality combustible gas. It is an important subject for recycle energy system designers and manufacturers to design a novel filtering and recycling system for filtering the dusts and impurities existing in the combustible gas, as so to achieve the effects of cooling and collecting high quality and pollution-free combustible gas.